In an elevator which performs car call registrations by button operations, car call registrations by button operations are sometimes difficult, for example, in the case where the user is visually handicapped, in the case where a user carries things, and in the case where the elevator is very crowded. Therefore, there has hitherto been known an elevator provided with a call registration device which permits call registrations by voice input without requiring manual button operations. When a voice uttered by a user is inputted to a voice input section, such as a microphone, this call registration device for an elevator recognizes the inputted voice and performs the registration of a call to a destination floor and the like uttered by the user. However, in such a call registration device for an elevator, due to the effect of environmental noises and the like in places where voice input is performed, there is a possibility that a wrong call is registered.
Therefore, in conventional call registration devices for an elevator, there are known call registration devices for an elevator which are such that a voice input section, such as a microphone, is provided in an elevator hall, human detection means which detects whether or not a user stands in front of this voice input section is provided, and only when this human detection means detects a user, the voice inputted to the voice input section is recognized and a call registration is performed (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). In the call registration devices described in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, an ultrasonic sensor, an infrared sensor, an optical sensor, and a mat sensor are used as human detection means.
The call registration device described in Patent Literature 2 is provided with a voice output section consisting of a speaker for notifying, by voice, a user of results of a call registration by voice recognition and the like. And so that a voice uttered from this voice output section does not interfere with voice recognition during a call registration, the recognition of the voice inputted to the voice input section is prohibited while the voice output section is outputting the voice.
In conventional call registration devices for an elevator using the voice recognition, in addition to the above-described call registration devices for an elevator, there are also known those provided with an indication device which indicates to a user the contents of recognition when the voice inputted to a voice input section is recognized (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3).
In fields other than call registration devices for an elevator, in a voice recognition control device which recognizes a voice inputted to a voice input section and executes an execution command, there have hitherto been known those which, in the case where a voice inputted to a voice input section has been recognized as a predetermined start command, starts the voice recognition of an execution command and the execution of the execution command for which voice recognition has been carried out (for example, refer to Patent Literature 4).